


Can You Hold Me?

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hugging, Post-Episode: s04e07 Deals With Our Devils, Tumblr, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork, references to various other episodes, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: If you take 4x07 "Deals with Our Devils" and add this and this, you somehow end up with this fic.Written for The "Season 4, Episode 7 - Deals With Our Devils " Coda Challenge organized by The Fitzsimmons Network





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookedbyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookedbyFandoms/gifts), [youarethelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarethelight/gifts).



> Thanks to bookedbyfandoms and youarethelight for your inspirations!
> 
> Thanks to dilkirani for once again a wonderful beta!

The topic of science aside, they were terrible communicators. They finished each other’s sentences, but when it came to talking  _ with _ each other instead of as a unit words failed them. But they held a connection, a bond that drew them to each other and eliminated the need for words. It was something implicit, instinctive, natural. Throughout the years this bond had flared up and died down. It wavered and suffered at times, but in the end it always seemed to grow stronger and stronger. Sometimes it manifested itself in a simple gesture, a hand on a shoulder, a hand on a knee, fingers reaching for each other, intertwining. But it was their silent hugs that spoke the loudest. These hugs didn’t need words to begin, to continue, to end. They simply existed as a conversation of their own.

When she had rushed out of the infirmary, Skye’s barely alive body lying in a hyperbaric chamber, their bond drew Fitz to her. She sunk into his embrace, and he held her while she cried. They didn’t use words, but their hug spoke of fear, of loss, of grief, and anger, of comfort, compassion, and empathy.

Their bond drew them to each other when Hydra came from the shadows, when the Hub almost fell. They sunk into each other’s arms, holding each other tighter than they had ever before. They didn’t use words, but their hug spoke of relief and a shimmer of hope while the world was crumbling around them.

When he pulled her back through a hole in the universe, when her exhausted body struggled to free itself from the rubble around her, he held her, silently, and their hug spoke of safety and home and the end of a nightmare.

And when the wine swirled red and bloody, bringing back those same nightmares, his hug spoke of comfort and patience.

When he kept his promise and came back to her, her hug spoke of grief over a love she’d lost and of the joy of a love she’d found, a love still growing.

They didn’t speak that night in Bucharest. They didn’t have to. Their embrace, their hands, lips, bodies spoke of love, excitement, and passion, of new beginnings and new possibilities.

Their bond didn’t need words. They knew. They sensed. An unspoken ‘Can I hold you?’ An unspoken 'Can you hold me?'

When they thought he had lost her and she had lost him, when they both thought they had broken the promise they’d made to each other, when they thought they would die with the guilt of an unresolved argument, the only words spoken, the only words needed were their names to draw them back to each other. And their hug spoke of forgiveness and love, of determination, of their unbreakable bond.

And later, in the solitude of their room, his desperate lips spoke without saying a word, and she replied eagerly, softly, and equally silent. Everything they wanted to say but couldn’t was expressed in the silence of their kisses, in the whispers of their hands, the conversations of their bodies.

Their hugs weren’t just an unspoken ‘Can you hold me?’ anymore. They became a “Never let me go.” They became “I’ll never let you go.” They became the unspoken promise to hold on to each other, physically, psychically, through time, and space, and every dimension.


End file.
